Blast from the Past
by RallyRiolu
Summary: No summary here! Just come and read if you want to know what it's about!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first original story so, I'm going to give it my all!

-The italics are thoughts

AND I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Lucario wanders around a forest, soon coming to a cave. Everything was a bit dusty, but still in good shape. A fire pit in the middle, a few scattered human items around the floor, and two little straw beds long abandoned by their owners. <em>Brings back memories doesn't it.<em>

In the covers of the nighttime darkness, a riolu was reaching for his pokeball. _Just a little closer, almost there, got it!_ The blue canine held the red and white ball smiling inside, but suddenly a bright light shone in his face. In the light, the riolu showed bruises and cuts all over his body. "What are you doing Riolu?" smirked the human, "You can't leave without your poke…" The human cut himself off after seeing the small ball in Riolu's paw. Startled, Riolu had just one thought in his mind. _Run_. So that's what he did. The canine ran and ran with the sphere in his paw while the human's annoyed cries grew fainter and fainter. The human soon gave chase along with his other pokemon. "Come on out chimchar!" the human called out. He released a similar ball to the one in the riolu's hand. "Use ember!" the human comanded. Riolu soon realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Riolu ducked from the oncoming fire attack and ran for his life. Then, suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his side. There was the chimchar right upon him but with an apologetic look on its face. Riolu had two choices. Stay and fight, or run. The canine was in no shape to battle, so the he chose the only one that he could. Luckily, the riolu knew quick attack and soon, he lost the human and the chimchar in the forest. Riolu stopped somewhere nearby. Exhausted, riolu finally let darkness consume him.

Lucario looked at an empty spot in the corner. _The berry pile is empty huh, OF COURSE IT IS, we packed everything for her...no **our** trip._

Riolu woke up in the forest. _Where am I? _He abruptly remembered what happened last night. CRUNCH! In Riolu's paw were the broken parts of the pokeball._ Almost forgot about that thing._ The canine took in the surroundings of the peaceful forest. _Another pokeball, another place to get used to._ Riolu escaped from 7 different trainers so far and after each one he ended up in a different area. _Hopefully this is the last one, yeah right. Just come and get the rare riolu now! This one's all tired out and easy to catch! Just like all those other times. Why can't these humans learn that I just want to be alone, not stuck in a stupid ball or fighting all the time. This is the 7__th__ time; maybe I'll get lucky and will get left alone. Well anyway I'm going to have to start making a place to live AGAIN._

**After a while…**

_ Finally! I have a decent place to live in peace._ The cave he found was a nice comfortable one with a fireplace, a bed, and a soon to be stocked berry pile. _Now a nice nap._

"Lalalala," _GROWL_ "Hmmm must be getting hungry, hope I can find something soon" A stranger's voice came to his ears.

_Who's there?_ Riolu used his aura sight, and saw a little eevee. _Must be nothing. Still there's residents here, and I must be careful. That reminds me, I need food too, but I'll get it later. Too tired right now._

**After his nap about flowers, rainbows, and unicorns...(just kidding!)**

"Mmm needs more color, maybe this color? Or THIS one? Nah THIS is the best." said a bubbly voice.

_What's with this racket? _Riolu opened his eyes and saw a very special stranger in his humble cave. A little silver eevee was walking around with flowers all around it."Or is this one better? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I just can't decide"! Rally just was stunned. Some random... no wait, idiotic eevee that he only saw just yesterday was barging around his home, placing FLOWERS of all things in his home. _Does this pokemon even know where it is?_

_"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is the best place EVER! It even has a slide! I've decided. This is where I'm going to live!" Eevee said.

He had enough. This eevee had overstayed its visit. "You aren't going to live here because **I** live here you can't just barge in here and ruin my home..." _Growl_. His stomach growled. "And expect that I will let you live here when I don't even KNOW you." _Growl. I really need some food soon._

The little eevee was amazed. This... ummmm puppy? yeah. This puppy just came out of nowhere telling her that he lives here and she can't RUIN it. Who ever said that she was ruining it. She was merely decorating this bland, boring, cave with bright, colorful, pretty flowers. Not only that but its tummy was begging for food while it was talking. HOW CUTE! First impressions are always important so she thought of the best thing to say. "Are you hungry? I have some berries if you want." she said ignoring everything he said about her intrusion. (cue facepalm)

Lucario looked at the walls. There were wilted flowers everywhere. _That's going to be a lot of cleaning to do. Better get started._

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that was my first chapter of my first original story.<p>

I wrote this story before but like someone said, it was pretty bad so I rewrote it. I will try to make more chapters longer but I'm pretty new to all this and CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO DO I thought that this was a good place as any to stop. ALSO! I don't know what to think about the switching from riolu and Lucario. Its pretty confusing for me and I just don't know how to write it. I'd like to see how some of you guys like to read this cause I will be writing both of them, I just don't know how yet.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all THANK YOU November Red Angel for posting a nice review. I did not expect someone to read my story so soon and to even get a comment for the first day. SO I'm going to keep at it! Here's chapter number 2!

Riolu just stared. Of all the things that she could have said, she offered some food. Sure he needed it, but there was no way that he was going to admit that! Also, she completely ignored what he said about her intrusion and disturbance to his sleep that was long overdue.

Eevee waited for the puppy to answer her. _Does he want some or not? Maybe he didn't hear me?_ "OY! DO YOU WANT SOME BERRIES?" She made sure to say it slowly and loudly so he could clearly understand her. Maybe he's too hurt to hear her. Sure, he talked, but that doesn't mean he could do other things. Besides, all those injuries had to have done something. She wouldn't be able to do anything in that condition. The injuries must be hard for the puppy.

Lucario took a look around the now cleaned cave. _Man, this is just too familiar, but it seems too bland. It needs more… something. More color? ARG NO! I should be glad to have some peace and quiet for once. _Lucario searched for that bed and took a much needed nap.

Riolu just couldn't figure out this strange eevee. She's obviously is friendly, that cheerful aura is difficult to ignore, but she ignores the fact that she intruded into his home. Not only that, but she thinks that some simple berries will make the intruding fact disappear. _Not that a few berries are terrible, but I can't accept help. I look weak enough as it is._

"I never need any help, and I don't remember EVER asking for ANYTHING. So JUST GO AWAY!" Riolu said as he took a step warning her. Just as he did that, he was reminded of all the injuries that he got a day before. Riolu started falling and falling. He heard something but what can he do now? However, instead of hitting the hard cave floor he fell on some soft, furry, pillow. _Where did this come from?_ A scent of sweet berries and the forest calms him as Riolu sank in darkness once again.

The mean puppy started to say mean things again, saying stuff like "I don't need help" and "Go away". I was just about to go because I didn't like the puppy anymore but then, it just collapsed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eevee screamed in panic. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?_ So I just did what I could. I caught him, or more like let him fall on me, because of the 4 paws and no arms thing, and put him on the makeshift bed in the corner. Well it looks like I have to take care of my new roomie.

It has been about 4 or 5 days now and the puppy just won't get up. I'm SO BORED but right now, taking care of Puppy is more important. _I just hope he won't yell at me anymore_. I'm doing a daily routine I guess. Wake up. Get berries and flowers. Get chased by bad pokemon. Make sure Puppy is ok. Eat. Decorate. Go for a walk. Get chased by bad pokemon. Go back home. Check Puppy. Eat. Go to Sleep. I hope Puppy will wake up soon.

I wake up and there's a splitting headache just waiting for me. _Last I remember, the Idiotic eevee was offering berries._ I look around and I'm in my bed that I built. _How did I get here?_ I remember that I fainted and landed on a pillow. _Anyway, I have to get the eevee out of here._ I don't see her anywhere. _Maybe she got bored. At least now I can have some peace._ Riolu closed its eyes once again but this time not unintentionally.

I came back home after gathering some berries and I see Puppy closing its eyes. Wait, that means HE'S AWAKE! "PUPPY!" Eevee shouted excitedly.

Right after I close my eyes, I hear a voice so loud that my headache flares. When I recognize the aura, my headache triples if possible. I swear that I heard her say puppy. Puppy? She sees me as a puppy. Great. She rushes over to me and starts talking about how she was so bored or something. I look at her and immediately I see a bag full of berries and flowers. As she talks I noticed that she has some scratches all over her. _They must hurt._ Then I remember the injuries that I had. I stood up and start wandering and looking at everything she done to the cave. There are flowers all over my new home. Not only that, but there's a berry pile full of oran, pecha, and qualot berries. _She's been foraging. _As I walk I notice that all my injuries were healed. Still a little sore but healed. _Has she been taking care of me? She did seem to call out to me, even if I was called "Puppy"._ Someone actually took care of me for once. Then, I feel a deadly aura behind me. I look back and see that the eevee seems furious. I expected as much since I just walked away while she was talking. That's a shame. The one person that at least seemed to care was angry at him. _Well, let's see what she wants to say._

Lucario woke up from his nap. _Well, since I'm here, I better get back to the routine. _Lucario stood up and walked out from the cave. As he walked out he sensed an aura that he hasn't felt in a long time. "So you came back." A smug voice asked from the forest, "Where's the other one, that girl that follows you everywhere?" "That's none of your business," Lucario answered, "So where's your friend, you idiots causing trouble in the forest again?"

I'm so excited that Puppy is on his feet again. I rush over to him and start telling him how it was like taking care of him. I did say that it was boring cause he didn't do anything but now that he was in a condition to move it's going to be SO MUCH FUN! But then he just walked away. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? He just got up and walked away. Now that I remember, all this puppy did was yell at her and tell her to go away. Well she is going to give him a piece of her mind.

Well that's chapter 2 done. I was just so happy that I got a review that I just wanted to write another one! So please review and maybe I will post sooner! ANYWAY! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOO hehe sorry about the long wait everybody. I got bored for a while and then whe I did want to write my sister wouldn't let me work. Or she would be in the room and then I couldn't work, because she has to wait just like all the rest of you! Now, this is a short chapter BUT I will try my very best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. (Just a hint, if I get a review, then I will get it done faster)

Anyways, Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE ALL THE TIME? EVER SINCE YOU FAINTED I TOOK CARE OF YOU. WHEN YOU FINALLY WAKE UP I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE JUST A BIG JERK! (Not that I didn't know already) AND RIGHT NOW YOU JUST WALKED AWAY." <em>There. That should put him in his place.<em> Only to my surprise I heard this come from him. "I never asked for your help so just back off. It's your own fault that you wasted your time on me so don't blame me for your decisions."

_This eevee just doesn't need to mix up with pokemon like me. Someone like that should just live their ignorant life without a care. Such a shame though, someone finally cares and I can't keep them._ I walked away, still a little sore, but fine either way. I walked out of the cave, but didn't get far because there were pokemon in front of me. "Hey! Is there enough? Huh?" asked the stranger. "Yeah! Just wait there at the entrance," responded Eevee. _Who are these pokemon and what connection do they have with the eevee? Ah, it doesn't matter anyway. _Then I hear a "YO! What up Blue Dog!" from them. Who do those idiots think they are?_  
><em>

(Ooooo a new perspective!)

So me and my buddy come to the adorable eevee's place and when we get there we bump into the riolu that the girl's been taking care of. So I do the polite thing and greet them. When I do, I see that the guy has a REALLY scary face. Who DOES that? So I'm like 'Who put a petaya berry in his breakfast?' (a petaya berry is a REALLY spicy and bitter berry)_Maybe I'll do that later._ Heh, heh, heh...Another look. _Maybe not to him. _Anyway, I greet them and walk right over to Eevee just like always and the guy is just staring at me. What's his deal? I came over just like usual to get some berries for me and my bro. Well, it looks like Eevee isn't having any trouble with this guy so if she's fine with it then I'm fine with it. "So, it seems that your patient has awoken from his beauty sleep," I say, "Oh! Do you have some berries for us? We should eat together again. Last time was F.U.N. and anyway you don't have anyone to keep you company, but I guess that the dog is here, but he can join us!"

Just great, I got dragged along in this, and whoever said that I was a dog, or a puppy for that matter. _And since when did they know the eevee? Did they just meet or where they long friends. ARGH! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER RIGHT NOW. I just got to find another place to live since now my place is taken_. Then I was taken out of my thoughts by a voice. "Hey, didn't you hear them? You can come and eat with us if you want. You haven't eaten at all since you woke," Eevee said. _She talks as if nothing ever happened, and if I take a closer look at her aura, she seems troubled. Wonder why._

So when two pokemon came out of nowhere, I knew that it was my friends. Absol and Phantump used to chase me around for my berries. At that time, I had barely any for myself, but when I got enough, I offered them some and ever since then, we've been friends. I give them berries and they protect me from the other scary pokemon of the forest. But, I think that they are the only scary (not anymore) pokemon nearby. It's true that I was angry at Puppy, but when I think about it, maybe he just was in a bad mood, but I can't ever think of a reason why. I mean, I just decorated the cave a bit and placed flowers everywhere. Especially the stylized lilies. I didn't think that they would have them here. After all, I haven't seen them since I left _that place. _BACK TO THE SCENE! Absol was right. Last night was fun, haha, maybe I over reacted. I walked over to Puppy and say "Do you want to eat with us?" _Don't be mad. Don't be mad. DON'T BE MAD! _When I don't get an answer from Puppy, I assume it's a yes. "YEY!" And I drag Puppy to join us in our dinner.

After I hear them rant on about their dinner plans I suddenly get dragged into this. _How did I get in this situation?_ Honestly, this was SUPPOSED to be my cave, but now it's taken. After I recover, I wake up in my cave that now has flowers all around it PLUS some random pokemon are here like it's their home. _At least I get to eat now._


End file.
